midnight adventures
by bluebolu
Summary: a series of oneshots; the inazuma eleven characters are up to lots of adventures while theyre supposed to be sleeping! secrets are found and new relationships are formed, who knows what will happen at midnight! unexpected people show thier true colours and new likings for strange things. with IE and IE GO characters!
1. Chapter 1

Suzuno Fuuske x Nagumo Haryua : guilty pleasures

'idiot'

'block head'

'tulip-head'

'ice-baka'

'tulip baka'

'dont call me tulip! its meant to be a flame i tell you! a flame!'

'ill call you whatever i want'

'grrrrr'

'those two are at it again' sighed hiroto 'dont they ever get tired?'

'they never do' replied heat 'the sad thing is that thier arguments start with the silliest things'

'youre right heat, what was it about this time, something about weather you eat cake warm or cold' said nepper

'i thought it was weather hot chocolate was better than ice cream...' said rean

'wasnt it abou-' said midorikawa before he was cut of by diam

'it doesnt matter what its about, those two are right opposites if you ask me!' piped up diam

'well opposites attract, maybe they'll fall in love someday' suggested heat snikering

'them two! ha and pigs can fly' laughed desarm

'someone ought to stop them, thier constant bickering is doing my ears in!' groaned rhionne

'no need to,' said rean pointing towards the bickering pair 'hitomiko is on the case'

the children looked towards them and as rean said there was a very angry hitomiko approching burn and gazelle

'how many times do i have to tell you two to stop fighting!' yelled hitomiko 'im trying to do some work but i am being disturbed by two careless children who cant control thier tempers! what do you have to say for yourselves!?'

'sorry hitomiko-san' said gazelle

'sorry' said burn

'go to your rooms now! and i dont want to hear a peep out of you guys until supper time' said hitomiko before storming off

nagumo stormed up the stairs and walked into his room slamming the door behind him

suzunno stolled off in a more dignified manner, but he was clutching his locks, and that meant he was angry

'woah, talk about tempers...' sighed clara 'i hope theyre alright though'

'of course theyll be clara' exclaimed nepper 'his happenes all the time!'

clara gives the greenette a worried look while nepper just smiles

**meanwhile in gazelles room**

'that tulip head baka! why does he always have to turn everything into a fight!' said gazelle to himself flopping onto his bed 'i mean i like hot things too its just that i prefer cooler things'

'burns pretty hot~' said a voice in his head 'he would go well with a cool guy like you~'

gazelle frowned at this thought, his expression changed as his cheeks started to redden at a sudden memory of burn emerging from the shower, drops of water rolling down his toned body, his slightly damp hair, and a towel round his neck

gazelle quickly removed the image from his mind, embarrased that he was thinking of the tulip head in such a way

'...burn' he mumbled to himself

**and in burns room**

'doesnt know how to fight like a man that gazelle!' burn mumbled to himself ' i mean he just stands there stroking his...his... soft silver locks of hair'

burn shook his head. since when did gazelles hair appeal to him, he must be going mad!

'anyway, how does he stay so calm when clearly he is the one loosing the argument, hes all bark and no bite always asking for a fight and then never actually fights' says burn 'thats just plain unmanly!'

burn lay down oh his bed annoyed that gazelle had made him apologise to hitomiko-san when gazelle clearly was the cause of it!

**time skip**

'so...' said nepper akwardly in an attempt to break the silence 'why-'

'why is gazelle such a sissy?' said burn angrily in an attempt to continue the fight from earlier

everyone turned towards burns direction

'why does burn crave trouble from gazelle' whisperd midorikawa to hiroto

'he's just looking for gazelles attention, dont worry about it ryuuji' replied hiroto with a wink

'hiroto...' mumbled midorikawa blushing

'thank you for the food' mumbled gazelle before getting up from the table and walking away quickly, you could not see his expression due to his silver bangs covering his eyes, but a wild guess was right, gazelle was pretty angry

'this is what i mean!' yelled burn after gazelle 'always trying to run away from a fight _why wont he notice me_'

and with that burn stormed off, the whole of sun garden gave each other looks, this was bad, they had never seen burn or gazelle this angry ever!

**in burns room**

burn was throwing a fit, he was stamping his feet slamming doors and punching his wall

'how dare that ice head run away from a fight when he dissed my hot-chocolate, I mean yeh I insulted his ice cream but nobody likes ice cream anyway, why does it always have to end up in a fight…I just want gazelle to notice me'

Burn jumped onto his bed 'why is it so hard!' he yelled just like that burn lay his head on his pillow and tried to fall asleep

**In gazelles room**

'to think that all this started because that stupid red head insulted my ice cream!' said gazelle angrily 'burn has to learn to keep his thoughts to himself'

Gazelle sighed and slumped onto his bed, 'if only burn… could see that all his harsh words actually hurt' and with that gazelle fell asleep

**Midnight**

'_burn…nghh ahh burn stop' _

Gazelle awoke with a start, his body was sweaty and his face slightly heated up due to the embarrassing dream he just had

"w-why would I have such an erotic dream of burn? Its not as if i-i…like him, ugh I think I need to cool my head'

gazelle walked out of his room, he rubbed his eyes and blinked serveral times in an attempt to ajdust to the automatic lights of the corridors, he let out a yawn before sleepily strolling down the stairs towards the kitchen

'i think i need some hot coco' yawned gazelle

**meanwhile**

ugh where is the ice cream! exclaimed burn, for some reason he was craving the food that his opposite loved.

burn urged himself from screaming out in fustration as he opened yet another compartment of the freezer, where was this thing? burn would literally sink through the floor if he was caught dead in the middle of the night roaming through the freezer for the food which he supposedly hates.

'ahh bingo' said burn to himself happily, spotting the huge tub of ice cream, it was half empty due to his prevvious midnight adventures, he would often come down here and eat ice cream while watching tv, burn grabbed a spoon and headed towards the common room to watch tv

as soon as as burn left gazelle walked in through the opposite door

'hmmm funny the freezer wasnt shut properly' said gazelle to himself closing the refrigerators door and plugging a kettle

he got a mug out from the cupboard and put some chocholate and milk powder into it, he added some hot water and walked into the common room, as he shut the kitchen door he was stopped in his tracks, the tv was on... someone was here, but who? gazelle was actually quite scared although he tried not to atmitt it but he decided to investigate, as he walked round the corner to investigate his jaw dropped, he saw an all too familiar tulip

'burn?' said gazelle slightly confused, burn turned around slowly, ice cream dribbled allover his chin, his eyes widened when he saw who the voice that called his name belonged to...

'_shoot'_ thought burn

Gazelle could tell that burn had been eating ice cream, his shocked expression turned into a smirk 'busted' he whispered to himself

'burn...i see where all my ice cream has gone to, i did wonder how it finished so quickly...ice cream lover' smirked gazelle, the last part being said sarcasticly

's-hut up ice head!' stutterd burn, clearly embarrased 'youre the one to talk, i see youve taken a sudden liking to hot chocolate!'

now it was gazelles turn to blush 'i-er i simply needed to cool my head, i had a bad dream about..._burn__ must never know the reason why_' murmerd gazelle

'well you dont use hot coco to cool yourself down do you?' said burn quickly trying to think of things to say to cover up for his embarrasment

gazelle took a seat next to burn and sipped his coco

there was an akward silence well apart from the blaring of the tv

burn ate a few spoons of ice cream occasionally glancing towards gazelle who seemed to be deep in thought, what was this feeling in his chest? his heart was beating more than usual

'gazelle...i think i-i' burn blushed

'burn...i like this' said gazelle edging closer to burn his head tured away slightly so that burn wouldnt see his tinted cheeks 'lets have more nights like this'

'y-yeh' said burn blushing 'lets, it'll be our guilty pleasure'

gazelle moved even closer towards burn and licked his chin

'g-gazelle!' yelled burn his face as red as his hair 'wh-what are you doing?'

'gee burn dont get so excited, i like ice cream too' giggled gazelle

'well i like hot coco but im not getting any' said burn mocking a look of hurt

gazelle drank some of his hot coco

'gazelle thats so selfi-' burn started but was silenced by a sudden kiss from gazelle

his eyes opened in shock, but he then started to melt into and enjoy the kiss, after a few moments they parted for air

'gazelle...' started burn, but was yet again silenced

'so... how was the hot coco?' asked gazelle

as much as gazelle wanted to admit his newly developed feelings for burn, he was scared of rejection

'gazelle...i-' blushed burn

'whats wrong?' said gazelle 'youre the one who asked for it...'

'gazelle...I LOVE YOU!' admitted burn

before gazelle could respond burn had sealed up gazelles lips with yet another kiss

gazelle teared up with joy! his feelings were being returned!

what an irony though, burn stole the words right out of his mouth!

as they parted for air gazelle whispered 'i love you too'

**the next morning**

hiroto as always was the first person to awaken, yawning he walked down to the common room only to find burn and gazelle fast asleep on the couch

'well it took them long enough' said hiroto to himself a smile on his face

**that was my first burn x gazelle...fic no chapter, i know it wasnt that good but i hope you enjoyed it!**

**next chapter will be... reader x tsurugi, but if you manage to submit an oc before i finish the chapter then it can be your oc x tsurugi!**

**just put the name,age,appearance,clothing(pyjamas), background,personality,likes and dislikes and any more info in a review or private message.**

**ill try and put the next chapter up asap :) oh and thanks a bunch for reading i really appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! sorry for posting this chapter so late, i was going to put it up yesterday but... i fell asleep sorry. anyways thiss is a tsurugi x oc fanfic starring Wolf2508's oc kurotsuki kiba! thanks so much wolf! im sorry to those who i couldnt use thier oc's but wolf submitted first and i thought it was only fair. im sorry for the large amounts of grammatical errors, some of this is due to my silly autocorrect, while some ... is just my fault he heh... anyways i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

OC/kurotsuki kiba x tsurugi kyouuske

you had finally finished the school week, and were all packed for a sleepover at aoi's, you werent very good at socializing so it brought you a lot of joy when you were invited to her house for the weekend. You skipped happily to the bus stop where aoi was meant to be waiting, humming as you skipped along.

"tsuki-chan!" yelled aoi running towards you

"Aoi...what's wrong?" you said worriedly, helping the panting girl stand up straight

"tsuki-chan I'm really, really sorry." said aoi between breaths

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" you asked wondering what was going on

"My grandmother, she's caught something and is really ill, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel..." said aoi sadly

"Oh don't worry about it! Aoi its fine." you said happily giving aoi a hug "I hope she gets better"

"Thanks tsuki-chan" said aoi running of "ill make it up to you!"

'Flipping fudge cakes' you thought 'this isn't fine at all'

you had just remembered that your parents was off on a business trip again, that was why you were going to aoi's in the first place, where the hell were you going to stay! You could just go home, I mean you stayed home alone all the time, but the weather forecast wasn't pleasant, and the last thing you wanted was to spend the weekend at your old house during a storm.

"Argh!" you screamed out in frustration, clutching your blue hair in panic

'Wait...' you thought ' I could fake an injury and get a place to stay at the hospital!' why didn't you think of that before, you genius!

And with that you started running to the hospital, you wanted to get there before the rain started!

'hmm what kind of excuse should I give' you thought 'maybe I sh-' but you were cut off as you bumped into what seemed like a purple wall, you closed your eyes, partly because of the impact and partly because you didn't want anyone to see your odd eye if your bang over your left eye was to be swept away

You heard a deep grunt as you fell onto the floor; you opened your eyes and before you stood tsurugi, the tsurugi kyouuske, your family friend, your ticket to a wonderful weekend in a beautiful house. Your expression changed into a small smile. You got up and dusted your clothes. Tsurugi seemed to be waiting to for you to get up.

"Ne tsurugi, are you visiting yuuchi-san?" you asked. You might not get on too well with tsurugi, but you and his brother yuuchi were the best of friends

"Do you need to know?" replied tsurugi, walking off with his usual expression

"Chotto matte tsurugi!" you cried out

Tsurugi stopped walking but didn't turn around

"Can I stay at your home this weekend?" you asked

'Where did that come from?' tsurugi thought "no" he said after a long pause

"Why?" you asked wondering what was so wrong in spending 2 nights at his home

"Ill be tempted kurotsuki" said tsurugi a slight blush on his cheeks

'Huh?' you thought 'what could he mean by that...'

"well I'm visiting yuuchi-san' you said walking next to tsurugi 'I'm sure I'll be able to convince him if I can't convince tsurugi'

Tsurugi just gave an approving grunt and continued walking

**A while later**

"yuuchi-san!" you said happily running towards his bed, you were very unsocial so you were glad to have yuuchi

"Hello tsuki-chan, how are you?" he said happily patting your hair, he was clearly taking advantage of your height

"I'm good thank you! Tsurugi is here to see you also!" you said

Tsurugi was watching their exchange from the door, what was this feeling he was having? Was it jealousy? Was he jealous that kurotsuki was getting all of his brother's attention, or was it that she got on so well with his brother...and not him?

"Ah nee-san I'm glad you came!"Said yuuchi with a smile "come over here!"

Tsurugi walked up to his brother slowly, only to also be patted on the head by his brother

"How are you nee-san?" asked yuuchi

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you the same thing!" grunted tsurugi

Yuuchi laughed

"nee-san I'm also fine don't worry" yuuchi said with a wink

Tsurugi just looked at the floor and sighed

"Yuuchi?" you asked

"Yes tsuki-chan?" he replied

"Can I stay over at your home?" you said

"Huh?" said yuuchi surprised 'why? I know tsurugi lik-' he thought

"Well my parents are on another business trip and aoi cancelled our sleepover, I don't want to be alone yuuchi...I'm scared" you continued whispering the last part

"Well I don't see what's wrong with it" grinned yuuchi "our parents are familiar with you so they won't mind, I'm sure tsurugi will take good care of you"

Tsurugi ears pricked up and the floor suddenly became less interesting to him

"Hontoni?" you said

"Yes tsuki-chan" grinned yuuchi

"Arigatou! Yuuchi-san!" you said a grin on your face

"nee-san did you hear that?" asked tsurugi giving him a suggestive look "take good care of tsuki-chan this weekend! _Now's your chance kyouuske_"

"Hai..."replied tsurugi 'it's not like I have a choice, but...what if I can't control myself' he thought

"Off you go now, nee-san, tsuki-chan, do you have your stuff?" asked yuuchi

"Hai, goodbye yuuchi-san!" you said with a wave

"Sayonara, nee-san" said tsurugi with a small smile before walking off

you blushed, tsurugi and yourself were walking alone together, and it was getting dark and the dark clouds showed that the storm would soon start, you tried to contain yourself, you didn't want tsurugi to know that you were scared...of the dark

"Were here" tsurugi said as you arrived at a medium sized house

You took off your shoes before walking into his house

"Hello!" you called "anyone home?"

"Nobody's home, yuuchi at the hospital and my parents always come home quite late." said tsurugi, closing the sliding door

"Oh" you mumbled, feeling a little stupid

"Come" said tsurugi walking up the stairs

You followed him wondering why he was being so monotonic

"You can sleep here" he said opening a door to a room "I'm sure yuuchi won't mind"

You looked in to see a light blue room, with a bed neatly laid, a shelf with a lot of books, you smiled when you noticed that some of them were about football. Yuuchi room had a desk which had a lot of pictures of tsurugi and him when they were younger and their family; there were also quite a few pictures of the raimon eleven. He also had a very big mirror, it made the room seem a whole lot bigger and when you peered into the corner of the mirror you noticed some fluffy ears. Now you were very cool and collected but there were three things that made you melt and three that freak you out. You hated creepy crawlies, the dark and unpleasant smelling things, but when it came to yuuchi-san, animals and cute stuff your heart melted.

"Kawaii!" you screamed grabbing the stuffed toy and hugging it close

'I seem to find this very cute' thought tsurugi sweat dropping

"Ne tsurugi-Chan~" you sang, suddenly in a good mood because of the stuffed toy

"W-hat!?" said a blushing tsurugi his voice wavering due to the way you said his name

"I'm a bit hungry" you said pointing towards your stomach

"Ahh, will you eat some onigiri then?" asked tsurugi

"Anything would be fine tsurugi" you said with a wink

"Ok then, just make yourself at home I'll call you when it's ready" said tsurugi softening up

With all that said and done, tsurugi left the room and headed down to make food for himself and the one who makes his heart stop

"Nyaaaa~" you yawned as you unpacked your bag.

you took out your favorite pajamas' they were blue pajama shorts with cat paw prints on them, and a button on shirt with a big cat on it.

As you started to undress you heard the pattering of rain, it got louder and louder and you could hear the faint sound of thunder, you felt a shiver through your spine and decided that you should speed up a little. You were standing in your animal print underwear and folding away your uniform quickly by the time the lightening appeared.

'Don't be scared' you thought trying to coax yourself to be calm

You quickly slipped on your pajama shorts with shaky hands and tried to remain calm, you were in the verge of sprinting downstairs to tsurugi just so you wouldn't be alone

There was an extremely loud bang and the power went out

"Uuuwaaahhhh!" you screamed as you quickly grabbed your shirt and sprinted down to the kitchen

"Tsurugi!" you screamed grabbing onto the human like figure that you could make out in the dark, pushing him onto the floor in the process

"Nani!" said tsurugi caught by surprise

The power came back on and what could be called a glorious sight greeted tsurugi eyes, a shirtless kurotsuki was hovering above him clutching some material in her hand

"tsurugi!" you screamed scrambling of him quickly and using your shirt to cover yourself, you had a slim body and might not be very...endowed but it was still embarrassing, your whole face was flushed red and so was tsurugi, you dashed up the stairs again out of embarrassment leaving the blushing tsurugi on the floor

**Not too long later**

"Kurotsuki!" tsurugi yelled from downstairs placing the food on the table "food is ready"

A now fully dressed kurotsuki emerged from yuuchi room, and sat at the table slightly flushed

"Itadakimatsu!" you both said clapping your hands together

"mmm!" you said "this is so good!~"

But tsurugi had interpreted this in another way

_"Nghhm nyaaaa~" you panted "this is so good! More! More!"_

'Gaaahhh what am I thinking!' tsurugi thought, trying his best to remove the image from his mind

"Tsurugi?" you asked worriedly, as he seemed to be acting strangely

"Huh... oh ahh thank you!" he said suddenly as if he was hiding something

"I never knew you were such a good cook!" you said munching happily on the onigiri "you make the best onigiri!"

Tsurugi interpreted this in two different ways

_"Ne kyouuske-kun...you'd make the best husband" you said_

_"Nyaaaa~ uuuwaaahhhh, kyouuske-kun you give the best massages" you said_

"Tsurugi what's wrong?" you asked

His face was flushed and he began to stutter

"I- err think we should go to bed." said tsurugi 'boy that sounded wrong'

"Ahh yes we should, it is getting late." I said yawning and walking up the stairs "goodnight tsurugi"

"Goodnight...tsuki-chan" said tsurugi "ill stay down to do the dishes; remember my room is just opposite yours!"  
You paused on the staircase... did he just call you tsuki-chan?

You looked at the hardworking boy doing the dishes through the slit in the door,

"Tsurugi..." you whispered with a smile and with that you continued to make your way upstairs

You walked down the corridor and went into yuuchi room closing the door behind you

"Boy I'm tired" you yawned stretching your arms out and snuggling under the duvets

You jumped at a flash of lighting; the stormed seemed less scary when you were with tsurugi, even with the comfort of yuuchi room you still didn't get to sleep

**Midnight**

When you woke up it was pitch black with the occasional flicker of lightning and it scared you to death, you remembered that tsurugi was just next door, and sped to his room trembling

"t-tsurugi!" you stuttered terrified creaking open the door to his room

'What's going on?' thought tsurugi sitting in bed rubbing his eyes 'why is kiba in my room?'

a loud clap of thunder erupted making you yelp and jump onto tsurugi bed in fright, clutching onto him with your face buried in his bare chest

Tsurugi immediately went red "kurotsuki?" he mumbled

"Tsurugi I'm scared, it's really dark..." you said shaking and holding onto him tighter

Tsurugi just caressed your hair, twisting the blue curls around his finger, somehow this reassured you. Suddenly he pushed your bang away and you close your eyes instinctively

"Tsuki, why do you hide your eye?" tsurugi asked "you can trust me"

You opened your right eye and then hesitantly opened your left one; you avoided eye contact with tsurugi which was hard seeing that he was right in front of you

"They're beautiful" whispered tsurugi

His golden orbs held your sapphire and emerald eyes in a trance, you blushed and looked away

"kiba, your really beautiful" said tsurugi softly stoking your hair"dont be ashamed of your eyes, they make you who you are"

"Arigatou" you said blushing

"now go to sleep" said tsurugi kissing me on the forehead "ill be right here next to you"

"thank you" you murmured snuggling into tsurugi chest and with that you both fell asleep together hands entwined.

* * *

**hallo again how was it? did i make tsurugi a bit...oc? please read and review and thank you so much for reading this far! the next chapter will be an aphrodi's sister and goenji! i know it sounds a bit wierd but it should be good!, it will probABLY TAKE A WEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ! because i have a really good plot for it :)+ im also travelling and i have friends coming over so i wont have time...im so sorry guys but i hope you dont give up on me! once again thank you so much and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO /1 hour later -_-/ SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE EARLIER! before jumping to conclusions i have a reason for updating this late...**

**basically i had this surprise trip to France and i didn't bring my laptop...so that took a week out, then when i got back my laptop charger somehow got broken... so i couldn't use my laptop, my mum just ordered one a few days a go and it was delivered late! i was so happy when my charger arrived though! feel free to flame me...(i actually dont even know what flames are but i think its something bad and i think i deserve it) this is a gouenji x OC and the OC just happens to be aphrodi's sister! thank you XxEckoXx for the OC this is for you! :) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

How did you ever get into this sticky situation, sometimes you thought that you just did too much for your brother, he wasn't the compassionate brother you once knew but you still loved him. Even though he was now filled with the evil, greed and strength of the god's aqua you still believed the real he would come back some day… though that day seemed very far away

**Flashback**

"One- Chan!" you screamed, tears streaming down your face

You had fallen over and badly grazed your knee in a failed attempt to perform a shot like your brother

"Miyu!" said Terumi, your twin brother worriedly "are you okay?"

"Hai..." you choked out between sobs "but my knee"

Terumi followed your downwards gaze and gasped, your knee was covered in lacerations and seemed like a mini rainbow as it was covered in purple and blue bruises and gushed blood

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed in shock, his eyes wide open. He began to run "I need to get medical help! Fast! Just stay there sis I'll be right back"

You watched as your brother ran off, his platinum blonde hair flowing in the wind, everyone said you looked alike, you were twins after all. Apart from your hair being wavy and slightly shorter, your eyes being a salmon pink while his was red as wine, your beauty spot under your lip, and the difference in your genders you guys were practically the same.

"Miyu!" you heard your brother shout

You glanced in the direction of his voice and saw your idol approaching you with a handful of plasters

"The nurse wasn't in so I got you a bunch of these!" said Terumi waving the plasters and wipes in the air while kneeling beside you; he wiped your injury before fumbling with a plaster, finally able to open the packaging with his stubby fingers

You winced as he put the animal covered plaster onto your wound

"There! All done!" said Terumi proudly "you know you really shouldn't try so many dangerous shots Miyu."

"But I want to be just like you! Onee-chan!" you yelled "I love soccer! You can't play soccer without kicking the ball!"

"Actually you can!" said Terumi thoughtfully "maybe you could be the goalie!"

"The goalie?" you said "that's a great idea!"

**Flashback ends**

and that was how my goalkeeping career for Zeus jr high started my new name was to be Artemis and my brothers was to be Aphrodi…supposedly a male version of Aphrodite, I thought it was going to be harmless until kageyama was involved…

(I'm assuming that most of you guys reading this have watched the match between raimon and Zeus…sooo yeah, oh and let's pretend the aliens didn't come until about a week later so on with the story!)

**Time skip to after the finals between raimon and Zeus**

"w-we lost!" stuttered Aphrodi rage in his eyes "the aqua of the gods was defeated by mere mortals!"

The sudden sound of the stadiums loudspeakers blared and an all too familiar voice was heard

"Zeus Jr high, like all my other pawns you has failed me , I thought you guys were special but it seems that you are the same as the rest. I am now disowning you all." Said kageyama his voice slow and dark as usual

The whole of Zeus went wide eyed, mouths open in shock… they were being disowned after all they had been through

There was quite a lot of rustling heard after that and then the loud sound of a door being slammed open blared through the speakers

"Kageyama you are under arrest!" said the familiar detectives voice "we have uncovered your devious little plan! Come with us"

A quiet grunt from kageyama was the last thing they heard from the speaker

"Captain…" whispered Zeus looking towards Aphrodi

Aphrodi could only stare at the floor his mouth wavering

"Captain what is to become of us?" asked Hera eyes downcast "kageyama was the one who gave us shelter, who gave us a home"

"we…we don't have a home anymore" you mumbled "there's nowhere for us to stay"'

Endou's ears pricked up at this and suddenly their victory against Zeus didn't seem so…important

You gazed towards your brother wondering if this would be the final thread to draw you guys apart or bring you together before gazing back at the floor tears dripping from your face

"All this time…" whispered Aphrodi shaking "all this time I have been consumed by the filth of god's aqua craving victory after victory, it's all I ever cared about! The only thing I should have been caring about… was my sisters happiness! Not only have I made her unhappy by being so cold and distant towards her, vie taken her home away from her, her whole life."

You lifted your gaze upwards only to meet with the rouge eyes of your brother

"onee-san" you dared to choke out even though you were meant to call him either captain or Aphrodi-san

"No Artemis, don't call me that." Said Aphrodi before walking away "I am not worthy to be your brother, I have caused you too much pain already and am not ready t cause you anymore"

You began to sob, your brother was leaving you alone in this big world, before you could call out his name, and he was blown to the other side of the pitch with a ball engulfed in fire

"onee-san!" you yelled running towards him but was stopped by Gouenji, a seriously angry Gouenji

He gave you a look that said "don't interfere" before walking off towards your brother

You could only stare in tension as you wondered what would happen between those two

"What kind of brother are you!" shouted Gouenji, his voice rivalling those of the cheering fans

Aphrodi was quite scared at his sudden outburst

"Don't you see that you are only causing her more pain by leaving her!" continued Gouenji "why should a selfish guy like you be loved by a girl as kind and intelligent as she is! You're not a good person, but she is ready to forgive you and all you do is walk away when she needs you the most! You've made a mistake and you need to face it head on! I have a sister and I would do anything! ANYTHNG! To be with her and keep her safe, that is what brothers are for!"

And with that Gouenji walked away leaving a speechless Aphrodi on the pitch, he placed a caring hand on your shoulder

"Go show him what it means to have a sister" whispered Gouenji as he passed by

You blushed at his touch while giving a slight nod and ran towards your brother to see if he was alright

**/minor time skip/**

"Since you guys don't seem to have anywhere to stay… I've been talking with my mum and she said that you guys can all come over!" grinned Endou

The whole of Zeus were shocked

"b-but we're the enemy!" stuttered Aphrodi

"No, were rivals but only during the match which means right now we are friends!" said Endou happily "come on! My mum's making burgers tonight!"

"Thank you Endou! Thank you so much!" said Aphrodi on behalf of the team 'I wish I could be more like him'

**/another minor time skip/**

"guys there is a slight problem" said mark turning towards Zeus "my mum said that no girls are allowed to stay the night because there are so many boys around, I tried to convince her that we wouldn't do that kind of stuff but she was pretty persistent, but don't fret, Aki said that she can take the girls to stay with her!"

"But I'm the only girl on the team" you mumbled

It was true, although there were some very girly looking guys on your team you were the only one who was an actual girl in Zeus, not that Aki was a bad person but you didn't really want to be on your own with someone you hardly knew

"And I'm not going to leave her alone" said Aphrodi backing you up

You smiled, Gouenji's dramatic speech did do your brother wonders, you blushed at the thought of him, and the spiky platinum haired boy had been on your mind a lot lately

"But I'm not allowed any boys over" said Aki waving her hands around frantically "not that I don't want you over or anything!"

"I know that, but I'm not leaving my little sister alone!" said your brother his arm round you protectively

Gouenji seemed to have shot your brother a jealous look at his gesture, but you just ignored it.

"You're only older than me by 3 minutes!" you said suddenly feeling very young

"I have a solution to this" Gouenji suddenly spoke up "why don't you both come over to my house, you can sleep in Yuuka's room Artemis I'm sure she won't mind."

**"**Who is Yuuka?" you asked curiously

"Yuuka is my little sister." Replied Gouenji

"Oh" you said

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" asked Aphrodi "we are complete strangers after all"

"My dad's on a business trip for a week so he won't mind" said Gouenji his voice seemed to have a tinge of sadness in it

"What about your mum?" you asked

"s-she's dead, she died years ago" said Gouenji, the sadness in his voice now very obvious "she was a wonderful woman"

"I'm really sorry" you said sadly, eyes on the floor and regretting asking the question

"You don't have to be, it wasn't your fault" said Gouenji with a dull smile

there was a very long and very akward silence which was soon broken by Gouenji

"lets be going then" said Gouenji in an attempt to lighten the moon "bye Endou"

"thank you very much" you said with a slight bow "goodbye!"

"bye" said aphrodi flipping his hair

it seemed as if he still has a bit of his overconfidence left

gouenji lowered his voice and leant towards you, you blushed as you felt his body heat against yours

"we'll soon take care of that" he whispered casting a quick look at your brother

you gave a quick nod, and with that your trio set off

It was quite dark, you shuddered a little which made your brother put an arm around you gently, but your brothers kindness wasnt the thing controlling your mind

you couldnt seem to take your eyes off the charming figure infront of you everything about him seemed to attract you. the curve of his ear, the slight slouch of his broad shoulders, the thought of his tanned skin pressed against yours, the curl of platinum hair around the tip of his neck, the d-

"could you at least wait until we get indoors before drooling all over him." whispered aphrodi with a wink

your blush seemed to reach your ears due to your embarrassment, you really hoped that gouenji hadnt heard a thing

"we're here!" said gouenji suddenly pushing open a sliding door, you were so deep in thought that you didnt notice climbing up the stairs into gouenji's apartment

before you could get in a little girl with light brown pigtails came running towards gouenji

"onee-chan!" she shouted embracing gouenji in a warm hug "welcome home! i was waiting for you so that i could go to a sleepover with nana-san and zakuro-chan!"

"that sounds good" said gouenji softly patting her head caringly

"ive already packed and-"she stopped talking for a moment and seemed to be giving me and aphrodi a questioning glance

"onee- chan are they your girlfriends? you cant date two people at the same time" said gouenji's sister who seemed very confused

gouenji's face started to burn with a blush "yuuka they are not my-" but gouenji couldnt fifish his sentence due to a very offended aphrodi and an embarrased artemis(you)

"i am NOT a girl!" shouted aphrodi his face flushed in anger

"and i am not gouenji's girlfriend _as much as i would have liked to be_" you muttered looking away shyly

"yuuka... i think that you should go to your sleepover now" said gouenji clearly still embarrased

"ok onee-chan!" said yuuka happily running to the front door "bye!"

"im...sorry about that" said gouenji scratching his hair

"I CANT BELIEVE SHE THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL" shouted aphrodi his hair seemed to be floating due to his anger

"calm down aphrodi" you said placing a hand on your brothers shoulder "breathe"

your brother took a few deep breaths and the flush on his face started to fade

"thanks for that artemis" said gouenji

you just smiled at him happily

"umm gouenji, we didnt really bring anything so we dont really have anything to wear for the night" you said a bit embarrased "and our zeus uniforms are kind of dirty"

"oh im sure i can find you something, just stay there" said gouenji walking up the stairs

"thank you!" you called after him

you cast a glance at your brother, sitting on a nearby couch eyes closed and legs crossed, he seemed to have already made himself at home...a sort of godly aura around him

you let out a sigh, you hoped gouenji would fix his attitude soon

you turned around to see the said person approaching you with a handful of clothes

"here" he said handing you a pair of brown pyjama shorts and a tank top "my cousins left them over a while back i think they will fit you"

"thank you~!" you said collecting the clothes, you blushed as his hand brushed against yours

"no problem" he winked "aphrodi i think that you could wear my other pair of pyjamas"

aphrodi opened his eyes which pulsed with the remains of gods aqua and stared dissaprovingly at the clothes in gouenji's outstretched hand

"why would i! aphrodi of zeus jr high wear the tattered clothes of a mortal?" asked aphrodi sarcasticly

"well incase youve forgotten, there is no longer a zeus jr high, and unless you want to sleep in those dirty clothes i suggest you borrrow my pajamas while im in a good mood" said goenji calmly and sharply

"tsk! fine!" said the temporarily proud aphrodi, snatching the clothes and walking away

"ill show you to yuuka's room" said gouenji softly, "you can get changed there"

**a while later**

"ok artemis its getting late and i know youve had a long day" said gouenji " my room where aphrodi is sleeping is just opposite you and im just down the corridor, if you need any help come and find me"

"ok thank you for everything gouenji, goodnight" you said walking towards your room

"wait!" he suddenly said loudly

he walked up towards you and planted a kiss on your forehead "artemis ever since i met you ive always...i" stuttered gouenji

this was the first time youd ever seen him so flustered

"shhh" you whispered putting a finger to his lips "i know"

somehow gouenji had managed to press you tightly against a wall, he planted a passionate kiss on your lips which left you panting and out of breath

"artemis" he whispered

"no" you said "my name is miyu"

"miyu..." said gouenji experimentaly, the words tasted like sugar on his tounge "miyu i love you"

"i love you too shuuya-kun" you siad wrapping your arms round his neck

you found your way towards the sofa bed and cuddled up with gouenji on it, you nuzzled into his chest while he stroked your hair and caresed your thighs at the rim of your shorts

he was about to start a heated make out session when suddenly you heard a groan and the lights came on

"artemis!" a familiar voice yelled in shock "what is going on here!"

it looked like the last bits of gods aqua had weared off and he had gone back to being the overprotective brother you once knew

"just because gouenji here was kind enough to give us a place to stay doesnt mean you have sex with him!" shouted aphrodi giving you and your love death glares"and you mr spikey haired man! dont touch my sister!"

aphrodi dragged you out of the tangled mess on the sofa bed which earned a groan from both you and gouenji

"onee-chan!" you screamed blushing furiously "i am not having sex with him! im too young for those sort of things!"

"what else would you be doing tangled with him on a bed then?" asked aphrodi angrily

you gave gouenji a loving look and mouthed "i will always love you"

to which he gave you a loving gaze and mouthed "me too"

you let yourself be dragged away knowing that you would see him the next day

* * *

**end! what did you guys think? i hope it wasnt too long...ive noticed my chapters have been becoming longer and longer and longer.../sigh/ anyways i hope it was enjoyable and next up is shindou x OC x kirino, im sorry im not taking oc's anymore, but i have so many pairings i want to do and i have quite a lot of oc's i have written about!**

**thanks again XxEckoXx sorry to keep you waiting!**

**anyways! ill try not to delay the nest one as much as this!**

**please review or PM me and i will see what i can dooo! :p**


End file.
